


A Study in Books

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: A selection of letters between Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy concerning the history of marriage between Muggles and Magical Beings, the difficulty of obtaining sources related to them, and how love springs up in the midst of research projects.





	A Study in Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



“You should write to my sister and ask her opinion,” Andromeda said, turning around from the stove to look at Hermione. “She’ll know more about the availability of sources relating to past exposures of the Wizarding World to Muggles than anyone else, especially regarding transmission through fairy tales.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Your sister, the wife of Lucius Malfoy, knows more about Muggle fairy tales, and the documents regarding any consequences for the being responsible than anyone else?”

Andromeda shrugged. “Narcissa always admired knowledge and intelligence, and her husband always has known better than to forbid her from doing anything. Besides, he’s in Azkaban now. She’s likely bored.” She took a sip of her tea. “If you can read decipherer her writing through the inkblots where she writes too quickly, she’ll have useful information for you.”

“Alright, I’ll try writing to her.” Hermione picked up her tea, looking doubtful.

 

To: Narcissa Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire

 

Mrs. Malfoy,

I am writing on the advice of your sister, Andromeda. She suggested you would have knowledge regarding the present location of any documents related to the exposure of the Wizarding World to Muggles in the form of fairy tales, as well as the consequences for the being responsible.

I am especially interested in the case of Malodora Grymm, due to the high role she achieved within the Muggle world. While not directly related to my purposes, I would also welcome any sources regarding any differences in potions effects on hags and other beings as compared to humans.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

 

Ms. Granger,

Andromeda has always been a flatterer when it comes to my knowledge, however, I do believe I can suggest some sources for you.

Regarding Maladora Grymm, the best sources would be found in the Wizarding Archive on the outskirts of the Black Forest or by locating the nearby Dwarf village. However, those sources would require either knowledge of German or the ability to convince the Dwarves to speak to you. In light of those difficulties, the best source is likely Isabella Plunkett’s  _A Study of Magical Royalty In Muggle Society_. Plunkett was actually the sister of Mirabella Plunkett, the witch who fell in love with a merman and disappeared. Her books are slightly biased against marriages between different classes of beings, however, they do not fall prey to the common problem among British wizarding historians of not including sources written outside the Isles.

The documents related to the consequences for various exposures of the Wizarding World are scattered throughout government archives worldwide. I understand that you are familiar with our new Minister, so you may be able to gain access to any British government documents by requesting them through his office.  _The Follies of Our Ancestors: Exposures and Coverups of Wizarding Europe_  by Jacob Bones may be useful in your pursuit, however, it primarily relies on secondary sources.

If Mr. Potter will allow you to search within Grimmauld Place, there should be potion books written by Vindictus Viridian and Hesper Starkey that at least touch on the effects of potions on non-human beings. I recall that one of them features a green cover and during my childhood was stored on the upper shelf on the right side of the entrance to the library. It may also be worthwhile to ask the Headmistress if you can enquire of some of the portraits located within Hogwarts.

If you require any further assistance, I would be glad to provide further suggestions or help locating books within Grimmauld Place, if Mr. Potter will allow it.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

 

Mrs. Malfoy,

Thank you for the extensive description of the best sources, it has proved very helpful during my search. The Headmistress has agreed to allow me to question the portraits as well, though that will have to wait until the school year is over.

Do you have any knowledge of Plunkett’s other books? There was a reference to a book by her titled _Magical Love Stories: A History of Enchantments, Love Potions, and Transformations_ , however I have been unable to find any further information regarding it or a copy of the book itself.

The Minister has agreed to provide copies of any documents I request within reason, if I can provide further details on which documents in particular I need. I will admit to being baffled by the Ministry’s system for organizing such documents – there appears to be no logical order to where anything is or what it is placed with. That search is consuming most of my time.

Hermione Granger

 

Ms. Granger,

Copies of _Magical Love Stories: A History of Enchantments, Love Potions, and Transformations_ have been scarce since the 1950s, and even more so after the Dark Lord’s takeover of the Ministry. Mr. Potter likely knows more of the story behind his hatred of the book than I do, but rumors have a way of reaching even those who believed in him.

I do know that Arcturus Black had a copy of the book. According to his will, he left all of his own belongings to Sirius. I am unaware of what happened to those belongings after his death, and I do not believe the Dark Lord was aware of that copy. If you can find out where they are and convince Mr. Potter to claim them as his rightful belongings due to being Sirius’s heir, you may be able to obtain his copy.

You may wish to begin your quest for the Ministry’s documents by asking for any Auror reports related to the case of Mirabella Plunkett, the 1858 Law Regarding the Marriage of Wizards and Witches to Other Magical Beings, and documents relating to the service and cooperation of Magical Beings with Muggles prior to the Statute of Secrecy. I have enclosed some documents found within the Malfoy family library relating to pre-Statute interaction with Muggle royalty, though I would request that you not publicly admit to where you obtained those documents unless necessary. Gossip is ever so dull when it concerns affairs between the two groups.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

 

Mrs. Malfoy,

Thank you for the enclosed documents – they have proven quite helpful in my research, as have the suggestions on what to request from the Ministry. The search for the books with Grimmauld Place has not gone as well, though we did discover that Arcturus Black’s books appear to have deposited within the house at some point between his death and Sirius’ escape from Azkaban according to Ministry documentation.

Harry has gladly offered to lower the wards on Grimmauld Place in order for you to help find any books within Grimmauld Place, if you wish to help, though I suspect it’s largely so he can avoid most of the work. The library was one of the places unfortunately torn apart over the course of the war. He also asks me to convey his gratitude to you once more for saving his life, and his well wishes to you.

If you would still like to assist in the search, I am available any day but Saturdays.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

 

Ms. Granger,

I am glad the documents were helpful, and I eagerly await the final results of your research. I hope you will make it available for all of us who wish to read it.

If Mr. Potter is available next Friday to lower the wards, I can be available at any time of the day.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

 

Mrs. Malfoy,

I will gladly provide a copy of my research to anyone interested in it, though most people I’ve discussed the subject with don’t seem to really care for it.

Harry has suggested meeting at the closest park at 10 am on Friday, so that he can let you through the wards and we can have a whole day to search.

If this is convenient for you, we will expect you there.

Hermione Granger

 

Ms. Granger,

I will arrive promptly at 10.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

 

Narcissa,

I would like to thank you again for your help last Friday. However, regarding your initial suggestion of  _The Follies of Our Ancestors_ , while I agree that it is one of the better sources available, I believe the biases in it to be more overt than the ones in  _A Study of Magical Royalty Within Muggle Society_. Bones seems to have focused entirely on the fact that wizarding laws were broken, and not on the harm done to the Muggles tricked by magical beings; the overall effect is of an author that considers the people harmed to be subhuman.

Regarding our discussion that evening about private matters within your marriage, and the openness you and he agreed on before your marriage, would you be free to meet this coming Tuesday at 6 pm? There is a nice little restaurant in London that serves excellent pasta and wine.

All my best,

Hermione

 

Hermione,

The biases in  _The Follies of Our Ancestors_  do appear more overt on my most recent read through of it. I suspect that in my youth, I was too swept up in the same pureblood environment that produced Bones to even take notice of such things. Perhaps a study of such biases could be your next research project.

I am free this coming Tuesday. Perhaps after our meeting, we could return to your apartment? I found some more books I would like your opinion on, and would prefer to continue our discussion – and more – in private. If it is to your liking, I will also bring a bottle of wine for us to enjoy.

Fondly,

Narcissa

 


End file.
